Just a Kiss
by narugirl2003
Summary: A best friend left during a time of need, and emotions ran high. When an emotional Hermione and the faithful friend, Harry, end up alone in the tent during the hunt for the horcruxes, will these two friends reveal suppressed feelings?


Just A Kiss

**Summary: A best friend left during a time of need, and emotions ran high. When an emotional Hermione and the faithful friend, Harry, end up alone in the tent during the hunt for the horcruxes, will these two friends reveal suppressed feelings?**

Author's Note: A song fic to Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum featuring my two favorite characters, and my favorite ship, Harry and Hermione. This is what could have happened in the tent after Ron stormed out.  
******************************************************************************

Ron disappeared into the endless number of trees after arguing with Harry about how boring the horcrux hunt was. Hermione also argued with Ron, followed him out the tent ranting and raving at him telling him to go run back to his mother how he's so spoiled by her, and was now in tears watching him leave. The man she thought she loved just left them, again for the however many times he had left them before. Harry had followed Hermione outside, and watched the whole scene unfold into Ron's grand exit. Harry walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione grabbed hold of him, and cried into his shoulder. He led her inside the tent to begin the process of calming her down. They sat down on the bed together, and Harry continued to console her. Hermione always knew that she had Harry who would never let her down.

After eating supper, Hermione climbed into bed without telling Harry good night. She covered up, and began her many attempts to go to sleep. Tears flowed out her eyes down her cheeks, and when she would breathe she felt it quiver. She couldn't help it anymore. Hermione buried her face into her pillow, and began to cry. Harry, being the one to always come to the rescue, climbed into the bed with her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. Hermione felt safe with him, and when he was always there for her, it made her feel special. She was beginning to wonder why she was chasing after a boy who was never there in her time of need. Why was she chasing after a boy who just left her and Harry because what they were doing wasn't exciting enough for him? Why was she chasing after a boy who always leaves them when he didn't like what was going on anymore?

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

Hermione began thinking about Harry. Harry was always there for her during her darkest times, and during her very best times. Ron, however, wasn't there. Harry was always there when she needed him. He always knew what to say to make her smile. Why didn't she tell him how she really felt for him? It felt comfortable in his arms. She felt like she belonged there.

_I'm caught up in this moment  
I'm caught up in your smile_

Harry, also, began to think of why he was chasing after a girl who just started to be friendly with him just because he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. When was she ever there for him? Was she there during his darkest times to let him know that everything will be alright? He began to think about Hermione. She was there to help him through everything. She was there to let him know that everything would be alright even though bad things had to happen. Why didn't he tell her how he felt?

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

To Harry, Hermione was right where she needed to be; in his arms.

_We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore, "Harry, are you asleep?"

"No."

She thought of how she would start the conversation then Harry questioned, "Why?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?"

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

Hermione swallowed back some tears, and began, "I've been thinking a lot since Ron decided to leave because he was bored. Every time things don't go the way he thought; he leaves. What if I end up marrying him years from now, and it wasn't what he thought? He would leave like he did just hours ago."

Harry nodded, and replied, "Yeah, he probably would. Wait; let me correct that, he will."

Hermione continued choking back some tears, "Then I began thinking about you."

_No, I don't want mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far_

Harry looked down at her, and questioned, "What about me?"

Hermione sniffled then answered him, "You were always there for me. You were there to pick me up when I've fallen. You were there when I was sad, and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better or just hold me to let me know that you're there for me. You know exactly what to say to make me laugh. You know all my likes and dislikes. You know what to do to make me feel special."

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

Harry was confused. He needed her to clarify what she was trying to tell him, "What are you trying to tell me, Hermione?"

She decided it was now or never, "I'm not in love with Ron. I thought it was him, but I was wrong. I love you, Harry. I don't want to lose you."

Harry began to talk, "I have something to say."

Hermione was silent, and Harry started, "I thought Ginny would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I began thinking. She only liked me because I was a celebrity. She began talking to me after I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. Why am I going after a girl that has never been there for me in my worst and best times? Why am I chasing a girl that doesn't love me for who I am? Just because I'm the Boy Who Lived and now The Chosen One, she is now infatuated with me. When I'm with you, everything is different. To you, I'm just Harry. I'm not a celebrity with you. You could care less that I'm a celebrity. You helped me in my dark times, and you helped me when I just needed it. You know exactly what to say to make me smile. When you're in my arms, it feels right."

Hermione smiled then questioned, "What are you telling me, Harry?"

It was now or never, and Harry said it, "I love you, Hermione. I don't love Ginny. Why would I want to marry someone because she looks like my dead mother? I love you, and only you. I don't want to lose you."

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

They embraced each other, and Hermione spoke, "Is this real or am I dreaming?"

Harry smiled, and answered, "It's real, and it feels so right."

_It's never felt so real; no it's never felt so right_

Hermione sat up a little then turned to face Harry. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far_

Hermione leaned forward. Harry raised his hand to caress her cheek, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

Hermione closed the gap between them, and her lips separated to meet Harry's. Harry mimicked the same action.

_No I don't wanna say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

Their lips met for a gentle kiss.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

Harry deepened the kiss by placing his hand on Hermione's back pulling her closer to him.

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far_

Hermione pulled Harry to where he would be on top of her, and the gentle kiss turned into a heated passionate kiss.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

Harry broke the kiss, looked down at Hermione, and out of breath, questioned, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry hesitated.

Hermione gazed into his eyes, and Harry asked, "Can we take this slow? I mean, I don't want to rush into anything that you don't want to do."

_So, baby I'm alright  
Oh, let's do this right with a kiss goodnight_

Hermione thought about what Harry told her, and he's right. She doesn't want rush into anything she would end up regretting later on.

Hermione smiled, and replied, "Yes, I want to take this slow. Because, I do want to finish school, and what if we did make love then I end up pregnant. My dreams would become obsolete, and the baby would come first. Thank you, Harry, for making me realize what I really wanted. Since when did you become the voice of reasoning?"

Harry chuckled then replied to her, "Ever since I found out that I have to get rid of Voldemort in order for me to live a normal life."

Hermione smiled then kissed his cheek.

_With a kiss goodnight_

Harry leaned forward, gave her a gentle kiss to her lips, and said, "Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Hermione snuggled into him as he settled down next to her. Harry pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry, I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, and they leaned over to give each other a butterfly kiss.

_Kiss goodnight_


End file.
